The present invention relates generally to cosmetic containers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, customizable cosmetic containers, customization components, kits, and methods for customizable cosmetic containers.
The sale of cosmetics is a world-wide business that is highly competitive and in which any marketing advantage or method of distinguishing one's products is sought. Additionally, protective or scratch-resistant devices and coverings may be useful for cosmetic containers. Various cosmetic containers are known in the art, and may include, for example: compacts, lipsticks, mascara holders, tubes, bottles, applicator bottles, powder boxes, and the like.